Las Aventuras de El Trotamundos y El Necrofago
by GmGamer
Summary: Lee las aventuras de un trotamundos y un necrofago el el Yermo Capital. Esta historia transcurre despues de el final de Fallout 3 y El Yermo esta basado en mis decisiones(Por ejemplo:yo decidi hacer que Oasis crezca por todo el Yermo).
1. Capítulo 1-Escapando de El Refugio 102

Las Aventuras de El Trotamundos y El Necrofago.

Capitulo:1-Escapando de El Refugio 102(Parte 1).

Todo comienza en Washington D.C(Ahora conocido como El Yermo Capital), en el año 2277,  
200 años despues de la gran guerra nuclear que destruyo el mundo, creando monstruos mutantes.  
Antes de que la guerra comenzara, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos con la ayuda de la compañia Vault-Tec creo 122 refugios nucleares.  
Esta historia trata de el unico superviviente de el Refugio 102.

En una sala de el Refugio 102, se encontraba un hombre tirado con una venda el la cabeza.  
?- ¿Donde estoy?-

-Buenos dias señor-

Un robot con tres brazos y tres ojos que flotaba gracias a su sistema de propulcion aparecio en la sala.

?-¿Un Señor Mañoso?, dime donde estoy-

Sr. Mañoso-Oh por supuesto, usted debe ser el paciente con amnesia-

?-Amnesia,¿Como paso eso?-

Sr. Mañoso-Si señor, hace unos meses unos saqueadores han atacado nuestro refugio,  
y han asesinado a varios de los nuestros, parece que usted sobrevivio a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una tuberia- Dijo el robot con un acento ingles.

Derrepente un saqueador aparecio por la puerta y le disparo al robot con un rifle de caza dandole a uno de sus ojos, el sobreviviente asustado, se escondio detras de el robot.  
El Señor Mañoso intento atacar con su sierra, pero el saqueador lo esquivo y volvio a dispararle en su cabeza matandolo, sin embargo el robot lo ataco antes con su lanzallamas, matandolo al mismo tiempo.

Continuara.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se que es un poco corto , pero espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Capitulo 2-Escapando de El Refugio 102-2

Las Aventuras de El Trotamundos y El Necrofago.

Parte 2-Escape de El Refugio 102(Parte 2)

Antes de desactivarse, el Sr. Mañoso comenzo a hablar.

Sr. Mañoso-Señor, debe escapar ya-

Sobreviviente-Pero, Como?.-

Sr. Mañoso-Puede usar el arma de ese saqueador y vaya a la sala de el supervisor, si no sabe donde queda puede fijarse en su Pip-Boy 3000-

Sobreviviente-Esta bien Robot, pero antes...-

El sobreviviente comenzo a escarbar en el robot, consiguiendo: 56 de municion de Lanzallamas y una sierra,despues de pasar por las salas de el destruido refugio,el sobreviviente llego hasta la base de los saqueadores.  
Ahi hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio en ese momento, el salio de su escondite y dijo -V.A.T.S-, entonces apunto a las cabezas de los 3 saqueadores que habia, al primero le dio y lo mato, al segundo le dio dejandolo con poca vida y al tercero le exploto la cabeza.

Sobreviviente-Si!-

El saqueador que sobrevivio saco su Cuchillo de Combate y ataco a el Sobreviviente dejandole un corte en el brazo,  
entonces el comenzo a dispararle, fallando 3 tiros.

Saqueador-Te voy a destripar!-

Sobreviviente-No lo creo-

El Sobreviviente agarro una Escopeta Recortada y le disparo,volandole el brazo.

Sobreviviente-Te lo dije-  
Despues de matarlo el vio que la sala estaba llena de cosas, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un Estimulante y curarse el brazo, despues comenzo a bustar y tomar todo lo que pudo, tomando:5 Estimulantes, 2 Med-x, 7 Nuka Colas, 1 RadAway,  
municion para la Escopeta, un Rifle y una pistola de 10mm.  
Ahora, armado y listo, el fue a la sala de el supervisor, de la unica forma que sabia, Asesinado y corriendo por las salas.

Al principio aparecian saqueadores de 2 o 3, todos eran asesinados facilmente con disparos en la cabeza, pero, derrepente aparecio uno equipado con una Ametrallador, el Sobreviviente dijo -Ohhhh, Quiero eso!-, el saqueador caminaba lentamente mientras disparaba todas las balas que tenia, hasta que se le terminaron y tuvo que recargar, entonces el sobreviviente aprovecho para dispararle 5 tiros con su Pistola de 10mm, matandolo de una vez, asi que el corrio y agarro la ametralladora con 500 de municion de 5mm, entonces comenzo a dispararle a todo lo que se movia hasta llegar a la sala de el supervisor.  
Una vez ahi, el comenzo a tocar la puerta.

Sobreviviente-Toc toc, Hay alguien ahi?-

-No voy a dejarte entrar maldito saqueador-

Sobreviviente-No soy un saqueador, soy de el refugio-

\- El Sr. Mañoso te trajo aca?-

Sobreviviente-Algo asi, el me dijo que viniera aca, pero esta muerto-

-No..., sera mejor que entres-

Y se abrio la puerta de la sala, el entro y vio que solo estaba un habitante de el refugio solo.

Sobreviviente- Y los demas?

\- Los demas?, ja, todos estan muertos-

Sobreviviente- Como?-

-Yo los mate!-

El habitante de el refugio ataco a el Sobreviviente con un Cuchillo de Cocina, clavandoselo en el pecho.

Sobreviviente-Ahhh, Por que?-

-Porque todos tenian que morir-

El Sobreviviente saco su Pistola y le disparo al otro en la pierna, haciendo que se caiga y se quede tirado en el piso.

El se saco el Cuchillo, se acerco al habitante y lo golpeo en la cara.

Sobreviviente- Como salgo de aca?, desgraciado-

-Tienes que ir a la computadora de ahi y activar el tunel a la puerta, los demas me dijeron que abra la puerta, pero, no podia hacerlo, no podia dejarlos salir, por eso tuve que matarlos-

Sobreviviente-Gracias-

El Sobreviviente fue a la computadora y activo el tunel, que se abrio debajo de el escritorio de la sala, el camino hasta la puerta,  
que era una puerta sellada que al activar un panel se abrio.

Sobreviviente-Si salgo, no habra vuelta atras-

Asi que el salio por la puerta que lo llevo hasta un tunel de piedra que terminaba en una vieja puerta de madera casi destruida, mientras caminaba, de la nada aparecio una cucaracha gigante.

Sobreviviente-Aaahhh, Que es eso?-

Grito mientras corria hacia la puerta y disparaba para todos lados.

Asi fue como el Sobreviviente salio de El Refugio 102, sin saber lo que habia afuera, en el Yermo Capital.

Continuara...

Y eso fue todo, ahora si que lo hice largo, No?, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
